Nuestra Última Oportunidad
by Isabel Black
Summary: Una promesa rota, errores cometidos en el pasado, incredulidad hacia el amor...negacion de sentimientos ¿porque sera que siempre tenemos miedo de apostar a lo que sentimos?¿Podran solucionar sus errores y ser feices? MIMATO! RR! 3ra part!
1. Sorpresas

HELLO PPL!!!!!!!!!! Volví con un nuevo fic y las pilas puestas, es un ensayo de fic a ver si les gusta... MANDENME UN RR Y DIGANME QUE PENSARON, espero comentarios  
  
Dedicado a: Vero mejórate pronto prima.  
  
Pareja: MIMATO.  
  
NOTA: DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, NUNCA ME HA PERTENECIDO Y, amenos que me gane la lotería, NUNCA ME PERTENESERA.  
  
Introducción:  
  
"Una promesa infantil de Amor eterno y Espera incansable hecha hace mucho por dos chicos que creyeron estar enamorados ha sido rota por un error... un error que solemos cometer mucho los seres humanos: el error de anteponer lo seguro a lo deseado ¿Por qué será que siempre tenemos miedo de apostar a nuestros sentimientos? ¿Por qué será que siempre morimos de sed en el desierto cuando ya podemos vislumbrar las palmeras del oasis? "Fue solo una promesa tonta e infantil..." se repetían los chicos continuamente tratando de convencerse a si mismos mas que a alguien mas ¿pero lo había sido? O mas bien había sido una decisión acertada... tal vez hubiera sido mejor respetar aquella promesa infantil e inocente, después de todo ¿Qué es mas hermoso que la inocencia? ¿Qué es mas hermoso que ser niño?... ellos habían creído que crecer era importante, y lo es, pero al crecer se cometen los típicos errores de los adultos, al crecer se pierde la inocencia y las ganas de luchar por algo que parece inhóspito... ¿promesa infantil? Ya ha sido rota, ahora viven vidas llenas de tedio y monotonía... pero si hubieran esperado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran mantenido aquella promesa? yo les diré que: serian felices. En su afán de crecer perdieron la felicidad ¿serán capases de recuperarla?..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Nuestra Última oportunidad  
  
Por: Isabel Black  
  
Sorpresas  
  
Él, un chico solitario, rebelde, frío y orgulloso. No cree en el amor y le es difícil querer a las personas. Solo había querido a una persona realmente durante toda su vida: una vieja amiga de la infancia la mimada, consentida, llorona, inocente y dulce del grupo ¿Quién era el para querer a una princesa como aquella? Nadie... la típica historia de la dama y el vagabundo, la vida le había enseñado que quererla fue en un error, el lo supo desde un principio... pero aun así la quiso, la quiso mucho, mucho mas de lo que imagino. Pero ella se había ido y lo había dejado solo, un día de repente de la nada y sin aviso, se apareció corriendo en su casa con lágrimas en los ojos y saltando a sus brazos. Él como todo buen amigo la consoló tragándose sus propios sentimientos ¿Por qué ella se había ido justo cuando el empezaba a quererla? Eso no había sido justo... la vida era injusta, cada vez que te importa alguien esa persona se aleja de ti. Él había hecho la promesa de que nunca mas seria vulnerable, jamás volvería a querer a alguien lo suficiente como para que su mundo se hundiera cuando esa persona se fuera, y se iría, siempre se van... esa es la vida. Él había buscado consuelo y lo había encontrado, en su música, su soledad y... su novia, si el tenia novia, era una chica muy especial, inteligente, linda, divertida, dulce, alegre y lo quería... ¿el la quería a ella? No le gustaba pensar en esto, pero sabía que no, pero ¿a quien le importa? El no cree en el amor de todos modos, y mientras no le haga daño a ella ¿Qué de malo tenia el intentar buscar una luz al final del túnel? Solo que no debía encariñarse mucho con ella ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella se iría... tal y como se había ido todo el mundo...  
  
Ella, tenía dos lados. El que todo el mundo ve: dulce, inocente, divertida, optimista, inteligente, popular, hermosa, amistosa, rompecorazones, cariñosa y divertida, nadie nunca la había visto llorar, nadie nunca la había visto con una cara triste pues ella siempre tenia una sonrisa para todo mundo, una mirada soñadora y risueña, y aquella actitud alegre que a todos encantaba. El otro lado, el que nadie conoce: la chica que llora en las noches de soledad, de desesperación, de rabia, de dolor... la chica que llora por las noches para tener el valor de ponerse la mascara durante el día. Solía ser una romántica incurable que soñaba con la llegada del príncipe azul, de su alma gemela... de su gran amor. Claro que encontró cura a su romanticismo y ¿Qué mejor cura que la realidad? Con el tiempo uno se decepciona, mas cuando se intenta madurar mucho en poco tiempo, la madurez es un proceso que lleva tiempo y nadie puede forzarlo, es como el amor o la amistad es algo que se logra sin que nadie sepa como ha llegado allí. Ahora ella ya no espera a su alma gemela, se limita a vivir el presente sin pensar mucho en el futuro... pero también vive en el pasado, recordando como una vez quiso con todo su corazón a alguien... llego a creer que aquella persona era su alma gemela pero no fue axial, el destino la vida y las circunstancias la habían alejado de el... no, el no era su destino y tenia que aceptarlo... Gracioso que se mencione el destino cuando fue algo en lo que ella dejo de creer también. Ella había buscado refugio a su soledad en un amigo cercano y termino de novia con el ¿Por qué? Exactamente no tenia respuesta para aquella pregunta, tal vez en un vago intento de alejar su soledad... como odiaba la soledad, a pesar de que estaba siempre rodeada de gente que juraban ser sus "amigos" claro que el lugar mas solitario es aquel que esta rodeado de gente... aunque solo las personas que pasen por esto pueden entenderlo ¿de que valía querer a alguien si esa persona se alejaría de ti? Todos al final te dejan sola... ¿realmente vale la pena querer? Querer cuando sabes que vas a perder...  
  
El chico de dorados cabellos como el sol y fríos ojos azules como el océano sonrió con una extraña mezcla de amargura, ironía e incredulidad a lo tonto e infantil que había sido hacia tan solo unos años, unos años que parecían siglos a su vista, hace mucho tiempo había hecho una promesa a una chica... y lo peor era que creía que la cumpliría ¿pero la cumplió? Claro que no, había crecido, había madurado, se había dado cuenta de su inmadurez... así eran todos los niños, pero el siempre se había considerado diferente... pues ahora sabia que no lo era... ¡cumplir promesas! ¡Ja! Seguro que si ¿en que planeta vivía? Porque en la tierra las promesas no se cumplen...  
  
La chica de largos y hermosos cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate de mirada tierna cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en su cama con una mezcla de sentimientos tristeza, amargura, pena y pesar recordando el día que abandono su país para venir a un lugar extraño, aquel día habían pasado muchas cosas pero en especial había una escena que nunca se borraría de su mente... ¡que inocente era! ¿Por qué había cambiado? La vida la había obligado... aunque desearía seguir siendo igual de inocente para creer que si podía cumplir con aquella promesa... ¡Ja! Que retroceso, había vuelto a la infancia... ¿cumplir promesas? Por favor...  
  
******************************Flash back********************************  
  
Una tarde lluviosa de verano un grupo de amigos despedía a una chica llorosa que debía tomar un avión a América y abandonar quien sabe hasta cuando aquel país donde había nacido y vivido los últimos años de su vida... uno a uno sus amigos pasaban a abrazarla, decirle que no llorara y darle un regalo de despedida. El primero en pasar fue un chico de cabello café bastante voluminoso y ojos del mismo color, que le entrego un balón de soccer. Esta autografiado por mi – dijo el chico emocionado – para que cada vez que lo veas me recuerdes y así no te olvides de guapo amigo Taichi.  
  
Gracias, Tai, y créeme olvidarte no es asunto fácil – dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa y tratando de contener sus lagrimas. Todo el mundo esperaba que el chico rubio de fríos ojos azules fuera el siguiente, pero como no se movió, otro chico rubio y de dulces ojos azules como el cielo que estaba junto al otro se acerco a la chica.  
  
Te voy a extrañar mucho, Meems, ya sabes que te quiero como una hermana – dijo el chico abrazándola.  
  
Takeru... me harás llorar – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba. T.k. la soltó.  
  
¿recuerdas esto? – dijo sacando una cadena de plata con un pequeño conejo rosa colgado.  
  
¡OH! Takeru lo recordaste – dijo ella – claro, lo vimos hace unas semanas en el centro comercial y prometiste cómpramelo para mi cumpleaños, gracias – lo abrazo de nuevo.  
  
No hay de que. No te vayas a olvidar de mi – la chica negó con la cabeza, tratando de no llorar.  
  
Mimi este es un disket con todas las conversaciones de Chat que hemos tenido los ocho – dijo un chico de cabello rojizo parado y ojos negros pasando al frente y abrazar a su amiga – te voy a extrañar...  
  
Y yo a ti Izzy, muchas gracias – dijo Mimi tomando el disket y abrazándolo.  
  
Yo te tengo un álbum – dijo Kari pasando al frente – tiene todas las fotos que nos hemos tomado juntos. Empezando por aquella el día que abandonamos el digimundo – la abrazo.  
  
Cuídate, Kari – dijo Mimi abrazándola también.  
  
Hay, Meems – dijo un chico de cabello azul y lentes abrazándola con fuerza – te voy a extrañar. No voy a tener quien me moleste.  
  
Hay Joe... - dijo ella abrazándolo – encontraras a alguien, Sora, encárgate.  
  
Seguro – dijo una chica de cabello rojizo tras ella.  
  
Ten – dijo Joe poniéndole un paquete en la mano – es un libro que estoy seguro te gustara, dime tu opinión la próxima vez que hablemos.  
  
Que será muy pronto – completo ella.  
  
¡MEEMS! – dijo su amiga llorando al abrazarla.  
  
Sora... te voy a extrañar mucho, mucho – dijo Mimi abrazando a su amiga pelirroja.  
  
También yo – dijo Sora secándose las lagrimas – te traje esto, es el peluche que siempre te gusto.  
  
¡Oh! – soltó Mimi al ver al gatito de color rosa que le daba Sora - ¡El Sr. Peludo! Gracias.  
  
Se que siempre te gusto... recuérdame con el.  
  
¡claro! – dijo Mimi no había podido evitar mas las lagrimas. Sabia que solo quedaba una persona – Yamato... - solo a ella él le permitía llamarlo por su nombre completo.  
  
¿Podríamos hablar a solas? – pregunto el lanzando una vista alrededor como retando al primer idiota que se atreviera a burlarse.  
  
Claro – dijo Mimi secándose las lágrimas.  
  
Se alejaron un poco de los chicos que dejaron de intentar escuchar cuando Matt les lanzo una mirada acecina. Primero hubo un silencio sepulcral... luego Matt respiro hondo y la miro fijamente, tenia algo en las manos. Mimi no se atrevió a encontrar su mirada... escondía algo que tenia en las manos. Pasaron unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar pero de repente... Quiero que tengas esto porque... - ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Se sonrojaron.  
  
Esto... es una pulsera de promesa – murmuro Matt.  
  
Para que siempre tengamos una conexión – dijo Mimi.  
  
Se miraron ¿se habían comprado lo mismo el uno al otro?  
  
¿Me compraste un brazalete de promesa? – pregunto Mimi conmovida.  
  
Si... ¿tu a mi también? – pregunto el sonrojado.  
  
Aja... - dijo ella roja. Bajaron la mirada, Matt le coloco el brazalete a Mimi, negro con rosa entrelazados y con una placa de plata en el medio que decía: "Promesa de Espera Incansable", Mimi tardo un rato en colocarle a Matt la suya, que era negro con azul eléctrico y en la placa decía "Promesa de Amor Eterno", estaba muy roja, Matt también, el había pensado comprar esa pero no se atrevió. Sonó la alarma y la voz de la mujer en el intercomunicador. La hora había llegado. Matt se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, como sintiendo que si la soltaba la perdería.  
  
Mimi... te voy a esperar por siempre – dijo Matt.  
  
Mi amor me hará volver contigo – dijo Mimi.  
  
Es una promesa... - dijeron los dos. Cerraron aquella promesa con un tierno y rápido roce de los labios, la primera vez que rozaban sus labios y se había sentido tan bien... tan perfecto... eso era lo que nesecitaban sentir para saber que aquello duraría para siempre...  
  
*******************************Fin*************************************  
  
Matt soltó una risa irónica ¿para siempre? Como no... años si duro dos largos años pero pudo la lejanía... los comentarios de los amigos y la presión... el no había estado enamorado de Mimi o hubiera respetado esa promesa... ¿pero que estaba diciendo? ¡Matt Ishida vuelve a la realidad! Para ella ya no existes... y para ti tampoco existe ella...  
  
Mimi se sintió algo tonta al recordar aquello ¿en que había estado pensando? Nada es para siempre y en su caso ese para siempre fueron dos años, eso fue lo que el tardo en sustituirla y lo que ella tardo en tomar revancha fueron dos semanas mas... ella no quería a Matt... y el no la quería ella... "Amor infantil" eso había sido todo... ya creció, ya había pasado su tiempo de ser infantil... Él la había recordado mucho últimamente, aunque no sabia porque, pues hacia mucho que no tenia noticias de ella... ¿Estaría su subconsciente insinuándole algo? Nah, se estaba poniendo paranoico eso era todo. Ella lo había recordado mucho últimamente, y si sabía porque, en aquel momento se encontraba en un hotel cerca de Odaiba, había venido con varios chicos de su clase como viaje de vacaciones, había llegado la noche anterior y no se había atrevido a llamar a nadie... ninguno de los chicos sabía que ella estaba en Japón. Salio con intención de ir a un Cyber a ver si encontraba en línea a alguno de sus amigos, hablar por Internet seria más fácil que hacerlo en persona o por teléfono. Estaba molesta, acababa de pelearse con su novio, Michael, por lo que cuando salio sus amigas la acosaron para que fuera a verlo. Las chicas comenzaron a exponerle las mil y una razones por las cuales tenia que volver con Michael, mientras Mimi seguía caminando e ignorando su palabras, al llegar al lobby salio corriendo para escapar de sus amigas, entrando en un auditorio donde habían unos guardias de seguridad, sus amigas no la vieron así que se sentó en una de las sillas y abrió un libro tratando de distraer su mente.  
  
Matt se había hundido de tal modo en sus pensamientos que tardo mucho en notar que era perseguido por un grupo enardecido de chicas que querían acosarlo. Matt comenzó a correr, si estar muy seguro de a donde iba y sin lugar a donde escapar hasta que vio la puerta de un hotel abierta y entro por ella, afortunadamente los guardias no dejó pasar al grupo enardecido de locas que lo perseguía, Matt suspiro aliviado. Un montón de gente iba pasando en ese momento y fue introducido a un auditorio sin estar seguro de cómo diablos había pasado. Dio la vuelta al parecer se estaba llevando a cabo una audición. Se asomo, sus acosadoras seguía allí, miro a una chica castaña que leía un libro, buena idea mejor esperaba que se fueran, se sentó a observar la función. La audición transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, hasta que de pronto una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes entro y se sentó junto a la chica que leía el libro. What are you doing? – pregunto la chica en Ingles, Matt volteo a verlas.  
  
I'm reading, though it was obvious – respondió la chica del libro.  
  
Let's go, you've got talk to Mike.  
  
I don't have to do anything.  
  
Then, what are you doing in here?  
  
Oh... well... I'm... on the audition.  
  
Yeah, right let's go.  
  
La siguiente pareja – llamo el director.  
  
Soy yo... - dijo Mimi levantándose.  
  
Pareja señorita...  
  
Bueno... bueno... ¡con el! – señalo al rubio que la observaba.  
  
¿Qué? ¿yo? Debes estar bromeando yo no actuó – dijo Matt.  
  
Ejem... - se separo de la chica – vamos por favor sígueme la corriente en esto, por favor...  
  
Pero...  
  
You're a liar – dijo la rubia.  
  
Go. I'll meet you when I've done. Bye – dijo Mimi.  
  
Ok, ok... see ya'...  
  
La chica rubia se fue. Oh, genial, gracias – dijo Mimi.  
  
Jóvenes, no tenemos su tiempo – dijo el director.  
  
No usted no entiende en realidad no vamos a hacer nada...  
  
Nada de excusas señorita a la tarima.  
  
Pero... ¡yo no actuó! – dijo Matt.  
  
Vamos, vamos.  
  
La gente comenzó a empujarlos a la tarima ellos se quejaron peor de nada sirvió, Mimi llego a la izquierda y Matt por la derecha...  
  
Nombres...  
  
Matt Ishida – respondió Matt de mala gana.  
  
¿Matt Ishida? – soltó Mimi, resbalo, el piso estaba resbaloso.  
  
Llego tambaleándose hasta donde estaba Matt cayendo en sus brazos ambos cayeron y rodaron por las escaleras de la tarima dándose golpes muy, muy fuertes. Como si no fuera poco el agua del coleto con el que habían trapeado el escenario les cayó encima bañándolos de pies a cabeza...  
  
Asco... - soltaron los dos.  
  
Señores se que es una audición para material cómico pero esto es el colmo – dijo el director. Todos los presentes en la sala habían soltado risas que se convirtieron en carcajadas. Pero la chica no prestaba atención.  
  
¿dijiste Matt Ishida? – pregunto al chico rubio que tenia debajo.  
  
Si... - respondió Matt adolorido temiéndose que fuera otra de sus "fans". Mimi se quedo sin habla no podía ni sabia que decir...  
  
¿su nombre señorita? – dijo el director cuando la ayudo a levantarse para anotarlo en la carpeta.  
  
Mimi... Mimi Tashikawa... - dijo ella aun observando a Matt.  
  
El chico que estaba tratando de exprimir su playera azul se volteo a ver a la chica de pantalón negro y camisa corta rosada con incredulidad.  
  
¿¡MIMI?! 


	2. Recobrando sentimientos, Parte 1

**Hello, tiempo es ya de continuar. Me disculpo por el retraso. Agradezco enormemente por los RR's, espero que les guste la continuación y que me escriban también dándome su opinión. Sin mas que decir y con que distraerlos, los dejo con la continuación. Besos, **

**Isabel Black **

**

* * *

**

**Recobrando sentimientos olvidados, Primera Parte**

La gente comenzó a empujarlos a la tarima ellos se quejaron peor de nada sirvió, Mimi llego a la izquierda y Matt por la derecha...

- Nombres...

- Matt Ishida – respondió Matt de mala gana.

¿Matt Ishida? – soltó Mimi, resbalo, el piso estaba resbaloso.

Llego tambaleándose hasta donde estaba Matt cayendo en sus brazos ambos cayeron y rodaron por las escaleras de la tarima dándose golpes muy, muy fuertes. Como si no fuera poco el agua del coleto con el que habían trapeado el escenario les cayó encima bañándolos de pies a cabeza...

- Asco... - soltaron los dos.

- Señores se que es una audición para material cómico pero esto es el colmo – dijo el director. Todos los presentes en la sala habían soltado risas que se convirtieron en carcajadas. Pero la chica no prestaba atención.

¿dijiste Matt Ishida? – pregunto al chico rubio que tenia debajo.

- Si... - respondió Matt adolorido temiéndose que fuera otra de sus "fans". Mimi se quedo sin habla no podía ni sabia que decir...

¿su nombre señorita? – dijo el director cuando la ayudo a levantarse para anotarlo en la carpeta.

- Mimi... Mimi Tachikawa... - dijo ella aun observando a Matt.

El chico que estaba tratando de exprimir su playera azul se volteo a ver a la chica de pantalón negro y camisa corta rosa con incredulidad.

¡MIMI!

Los ojos del rubio se posaron en ella como dagas, llenando su cuerpo de escalofríos, Mimi respiro hondo e hizo lo que cualquier persona normal hubiera hecho: fingir. Fingir indiferencia, restarle importancia al asunto, "alegrarse" por ver a su gran amigo Matt, pero al fin y al cabo: FINGIR. No dejo que el deseo por abrazar al mojado oji-azul se apoderara de ella, no dejo que su corazón desatara los desenfrenándoos y confusos sentimientos que tan desesperadamente deseaban salir, no dejo si quiera que el rubio notara la felicidad que la había embargado con un solo y mero contacto visual… ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo? Ese no era el modo de actuar, y aunque ella lo fingiera, no podía mentirse a si misma.

En el momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en aquella extraña, la había encontrado ligeramente conocida, pero si alguien le hubiera dicho aquella mañana que se encontraría con nada más y nada menos que su frustrado "amor" de la infancia lo habría tildado de loco y posiblemente habría sugerido ayuda psiquiatrita. Pero allí estaba… mojada de pies a cabeza, y observándolo con la mirada altiva y desinteresada. Realmente había cambiado ¿Dónde estaba su tierna mirada que contagiaba una sonrisa? Aunque ¿Quién era el para juzgar? El también había cambiado, aunque su cambio fuera menos notorio que el de la castaña. Sentía deseos de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca mas… pero no lo haría.

- Jóvenes… yo no tengo su tiempo, harían el favor de pasar y decir sus líneas – dijo el director.

- No. No soy un actor, soy cantante, y ella también – dijo Matt, recordando ese detalle.

- Es verdad – dijo Mimi – así que si nos disculpan…

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

- Es una parte cantada… - dijo el director.

- No estamos interesados – dijo Matt.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de ese lugar, se vieron a los ojos.

- Mimi… tiempo sin verte – dijo Matt.

- Si… tiempo – dijo Mimi., desviando la mirada.

- No sabia que vendrías a Japón – dijo Mimi.

- No.

¿y no pensabas avisarnos? Cielos Mimi, nosotros también te queremos… - dijo Matt.

- Iba a contactarlos, llegue apenas ayer – dijo Mimi.

- Oh… - dijo Matt.

- Te extrañe – dijo Mimi sin poder reprimir el deseo de abrazarlo, coloco las manos enredadas en su cuello, Matt la como por la cintura y la abrazo con fuerza.

- También yo a ti – dijo cuando se separaron.

Mimi le dio una sonrisa, esa sonrisa calida que a el tanto le gustaba, aunque se recrimino mentalmente por la cara de imbécil que seguramente tenía, _"Yamato, que demonios, contrólate"_ se dijo así mismo, pero no podía se veía hermosa hasta mojada.

¿Qué hacías aquí, en este hotel? – pregunto Mimi.

- Huir de una oda enardecida –comento Yamato.

- Ya había olvidado que eres el Famoso Yamato Ishida de los Teenaged Wolves – comento Mimi.

- Cielos, nadie me había llamado Yamato en años – dijo Matt recordando que solo la castaña era permitida de usar aquel nombre.

- Pues ya volví, así que probablemente estarás escuchándolo por mucho tiempo – comento Mimi.

- Oh, genial – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Vamos, Yamato, tendrás que acostumbrarte – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

El rubio la miro con sus profundos ojos azules y le dio una tímida sonrisa. Mimi suspiro, que lindo se veía, incluso completamente mojado, Yamato seguid siendo la única persona que podía descontrolarla completamente.

- Subamos a mi habitación – dijo Mimi dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el ascensor.

¿para que? – pregunto Yamato.

- Pues quiero que me lleves a ver a los chicos. Y no pienso ir así – apuntó Mimi.

- Vaya… igual de mandona que siempre ¿no? – dijo Yamato.

¿igual de quejumbroso que siempre? – dijo Mimi.

- Oh, vamos, estoy mojado, no me pidas ser sociable – dijo Yamato.

- No te preocupes, buscare con Michael algo de ropa para ti – dijo Mimi.

¿Michael?

- Si… aunque no le hablo por los momentos, pero haré una excepción – dijo Mimi.

¿Por qué no le hablas?

- Porque es un hombre – dijo Mimi.

- Disculpa pero ¿yo que soy?

- Eres Yamato – dijo Mimi entrando al ascensor, Yamato se quedo parado pensando unos segundos.

¿y eso que demonios quiere decir? – dijo entrando por la compuerta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los chicos pasaron al pasillo del quinto piso. Matt siguió a Mimi que caminaba buscando una puerta y sacando del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones unas llaves.

¿Quién era la chica que fue a buscarte?

¿Carol¿la viste?

- Si, me llamo la atención ver a alguien hablando ingles en medio de Japón como si nada – dijo Matt.

- Bueno, es que su japonés no es muy bueno, además hablar algo que pocos entienden, tiene sus ventajas – dijo Mimi – Aquí esta – señalo una puerta y fue a ella, iba a abrirla cuando la puerta se abrió por si sola y tres chicas salieron por allí. Y la rubia se dirigió inmediatamente a Mimi.

- Where the hell were you?

- Since when do I have to give you people count of my actions?

Ninguna estaba mirando a Mimi, todas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al rubio que la acompañaba. Tanto la rubia de ojos verdes, como la pelirroja de ojos negros y la de cabello negro de ojos azules, miraban a Matt como si fuera el anticristo.

- Hola… - dijo Matt con un gesto de la mano, para romper la tensión.

- Who is him? – pregunto una de las chicas, la pelirroja.

- El es Yamato Ishida, Jennifer – dijo Mimi con tono de verdadero fastidio.

- Matt Ishida – corrigió Matt.

- Did you replace Mike already? – Pregunto la de cabello negro.

- No he remplazado a nadie, Joy – dijo Mimi.

- Man your quick. – dijo Carol.

- Ya les dije que no he remplazado a nadie – dijo Mimi con fastidio – Yamato… Matt, es un viejo amigo de la infancia, es todo, si no me creen vayan y pregúntenle a Mike ustedes mismas, no se los negara. Y ya que van para allá díganle que necesito algo de su ropa porque Yamato y yo tuvimos un accidente.

- But…

- Now, bye – dijo Mimi tomando a Matt del brazo y entrando a su habitación con el.

La habitación era amplia y de color azul, tenia dos camas, una completamente ordenada y con un oso de peluche arriba. Y otra completamente desordenada, con la maleta abierta y cosas sacadas por doquier. Matt supuso que la de Mimi era la primera. La chica había entrado y se había apoyado en la pared, como si descansara de una carrera maratónica.

- Esas chicas están comenzando a entrar en mis nervios… no tardaran mucho en sacarme de mis cabales – dijo Mimi.

¿Por qué te persiguen?

- Porque termine con Michael y no están felices al respecto – dijo Mimi, Matt sintió una pequeña pulla de alivio, aunque lo negaría incluso bajo tortura.

¿y no puedes huir de ellas? – pregunto Matt.

- Intentaba hacerlo, por eso llegue a esa audición pero, es algo difícil. Considerando que Carol, duerme allí – dijo señalando la cama ordenada.

- Penes que esa era tu cama – dijo Matt.

- Eso esta demasiado ordenado para ser mío – dijo Mimi con ironía.

- Cierto… - dijo Matt recordando ese detalle.

Mimi fue hasta su maleta y saco una ropa, luego se dio la vuelta hacia Matt. Este la miro profundamente, y se quedaron callados por un segundo que pareció una eternidad, solo por observarse a los ojos de aquel modo.

- Mike no tardara en venir – dijo Mimi – seguramente te prestara algo.

- De acuerdo – acepto Matt.

- No tardo – dijo Mimi.

- Seguro… ¿crees que no te conozco? – pregunto Matt, sabiendo perfectamente que aquello era mentira por parte de la castaña chica.

Mimi entro al baño y Matt escucho agua caer. Se sentó en un mueble que se encontraba junto a la cama de Mimi y que tenia detrás una ventana con vista a la cuidad, tardo unos minutos en descubrir que aquella ventana era una puerta al balcón. Se levanto y salio por el balcón.

Recibió los suaves rayos del sol, ya que era un día nublado. Cerro los ojos y sintió la brisa característica de Odiaba. Múltiples y confusos pensamientos invadieron su mente, pensamientos del pasado, del pasado que por tanto quiso borrar de su mente pero que le fue imposible, ese mismo que involucraba a la castaña de tal modo en su vida que era imposible expulsarla del todo. Matt se negaba a querer aceptar que en el momento en el que sus ojos y los de Mimi se cruzaron una vez mas, todo aquello que por tanto había reprimido había vuelto a el, claro que el lo reprimiría como había empezado a hacer cuando Sora entro a su vida.

No sabia cuanto tiempo se había quedado pensando cuando sintió a alguien a su lado. La castaña estaba apoyada en el final del balcón con los ojos cerrados, su cabello aun mojado oscilaba al son del viendo, estaba vestida vestido negro, con pequeñas flores rosas en los bordes, este le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, la chica se volteo a mirarlo con una dulce sonrisa.

- Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos – dijo de repente.

¿ah? – soltó Matt.

- Si… es relajante y tranquilo, anoche pase gran parte del tiempo observando el cielo… las estrellas – dijo Mimi.

¿observabas las estrellas?

- Si, ya se que suena algo tonto. Pero es una de las cosas de mi inocencia que aun no he perdido… una de las pocas cosas – murmuro Mimi.

- No me parece tonto en absoluto – dijo Matt.

- Recuerdo… que te encantaba observar la oscuridad de la noche – comento Mimi con un impulso involuntario, que más tarde no seso de recriminarse.

- Aun lo hago – dijo Yamato.

- Es bueno volver a casa – susurro Mimi respirando el aire de Japón.

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta…

Se miraron a los ojos una vez más. No pudieron continuar hablando porque alguien tocaba en la puerta.

- Debe ser Mike… - comento Mimi, caminado hacia la puerta.

- Who the hell is Yamato?… oh, Hello Matt – saludo Michael dándose cuenta de quien era.

- Hola Michael – dijo Matt, se habían conocido en una gira que realizo Matt por los estados unidos y en la que había pasado a New York a visitar a Mimi, aunque luego se arrepintió por esto, por precisamente la misma razón que ahora tenía enfrente.

¿Podrías prestarle algo de ropa a Matt? Tuvimos un accidente – dijo Mimi.

¿Qué clase de accidente? – pregunto Michael receloso.

- Nos callo una cubeta de agua encima, si es que nenecitas saberlo… - dijo Mimi.

- Oh, ya veo… - dijo Michael, parecía estar en piloto automático, observaba a Matt como si pensara que sus ojos lo engañaban.

- Si ya terminaste el duelo de miradas… ¿te importaría ir por la ropa? No quiero que Yamato se resfrié – dijo Mimi.

- Ah… si claro… ya la traigo – dijo Michael saliendo del transe y yendo por la ropa, cerro la puerta tras el.

¿no muy feliz de verme verdad?

- Supongo que le preocupa que lo cambie por ti – dijo Mimi sonriendo. Matt le correspondió.

¿Por qué lo cortaste? – pregunto el rubio.

- Por… insensible, celoso y tonto – dijo Mimi.

¿podrías ser mas especifica?

- No – dijo Mimi con su típica sonrisa alegre – no me gusta hablar de cosas malas. Háblame de Sora, y de su relación – sintió una punzada que se le clavaba como una daga en su corazón al decir aquello.

- Ahm… igual – dijo Matt intentando ser lo vas vano posible con aquel asunto.

¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Ishida? – pregunto Mimi con una cara picara – no estarás jugando con mi amiga… ¿o si?

- No, yo…

- Aquí esta – dijo Michael entrando de improviso.

- Genial – dijo Mimi tomándola - Puedes entrar al baño Matt, adelante.

- Gracias, Mimi – dijo Matt sonriéndole y entrando.

¿Qué esta haciendo el aquí? – pregunto Michael inmediatamente que el rubio desapareció.

- Lo encontré afuera y me llevara con los chicos – dijo Mimi – quiero verlos.

- Oh… ya veo – dijo Michael.

Mimi volvió a caminar hasta el balcón.

¿Puedo ir? – pregunto Michael de repente.

- Si no te vas a aburrir, adelante – dijo Mimi.

- Genial.

Mimi poso su vista en el horizonte y embozo una sonrisa.

- No entiendo que tanto le ves de interesante a este balcón – dijo Michael.

- No lo entenderías – dijo Mimi.

Minutos más tarde, Matt salio.

- Bien podemos irnos, Mimi – dijo Matt.

Mimi se volteo a mirarlo, vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa de color verde oscuro. Le recordó al chico de la armónica que ella solía conocer en el Digimundo. Le sonrió con nostalgia y aplaudió con las manos.

- Genial. Entonces vamonos – dijo Mimi.

- Yo también iré, espero no te moleste – dijo Michael.

- No, claro que no – dijo Matt.

Salieron del hotel y Matt tomo su celular.

- _¿Moshi, moshi?_ – dijo alguien al otro lado del teléfono.

¿Sora? Es Matt¿Dónde estas? – pregunto Matt directamente.

- _Hola Matt, estoy en casa de Tai ¿pasa algo? _– pregunto Sora preocupado.

- No, para nada – dijo Matt ¿Quiénes mas están allí?

- _Solo Hikari, tu hermano, Tai y yo ¿Por qué? _

¿pueden venir a mi casa en 15 minutos? – pregunto Matt chequeando su reloj.

- _Claro… ¿Por qué? _

- Lo entenderán cuando lleguen – dijo Matt colgando después de murmurar un seco "adiós…"

- _¿Hola? _– contesto alguien mas cuando Matt marco un numero distinto.

- Joe… puedes venir a mi casa en 15 minutos.

- _Seguro… ¿para que? _

- Ya veras – dijo Matt. Siguió llamando gente, hasta que finalmente termino.

Montaron en un taxi y pidieron a este que los llevara la dirección de Matt.

- Ojala hubiera traído mi auto, pero como supuestamente solo iba a ensayar… ¡demonios¡olvide ir al ensayo! Los chicos van a matarme… - dijo Yamato recordado aquel detalle.

- Pobre – dijo Mimi.

- Bueno, no es como si falto todo el tiempo – dijo Yamato.

- Claro el chico responsable…

- Seguro…

Ambos sonrieron. Michael se sintió incomodo, aquello no le gustaba, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Llegaron a un edificio de ladrillos rojos y bajaron allí. Subieron en un ascensor que los llevo hasta el ultimo piso, allí Matt les enseño su apartamento. Este era amplio, finamente decorado, limpio y ordenado, no parecía para nada un apartamento de soltero común. Claro que Yamato tenia quien se lo limpiara, y mientras nadie entrara a la jungla de su cuarto, nadie resultaría herido.

- Lindo apartamento – dijo Mimi dando la vuelta y observándolo por completo.

- Gracias. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte – dijo Mimi.

¿Qué cosa?

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, sorry por los errores y las partes q se vean mal o tengan problemas en las señales de dialogo, esta pagina esta lok :S; mandenme sus RR's para hacerme saber su opinion, besos, Isabel Black**


	3. Tu Mirada Estrellada

**Moshi-Moshi es como se contesta el teléfono en Japonés. Gracias por los mensajes, no tengo mucho tiempo, por eso el capítulo es algo corto, espero subir mas pronto. **

**Isabel Black **

* * *

**Tu mirada estrellada**

* * *

Lindo apartamento – dijo Mimi dando la vuelta y observándolo por completo. 

Gracias. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte – dijo Matt (Nota de la autora¡GRACIAS POR CORREGIRME!

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Mimi sorprendida.

Sólo acompáñame ¿si? – dijo Matt tomándola de la mano.

Bien… - dijo Mimi siguiéndolo.

Ambos se perdieron de vista dejando a un Michael de ceño fruncido en medio de la sala. Matt la llevo por toda la sala y salieron a la terraza, era un enorme balcón techado de cristal muy espacioso, que tenia un bar en una esquina y unas mesas en el otro.

¿Vas a mostrarme tu bar? – pregunto Mimi con una ceja levantada.

Claro que no, te mostrare una cosa de la casa Ishida que sólo Takeru sabe – dijo Matt llevándola hacia el bar.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Mimi recelosa. Matt soltó su mano y entro al bar, se agacho y, para sorpresa de Mimi, abrió una puerta secreta detrás de lo que debería ser la pared - ¿Qué es esto?

Ven – dijo Matt extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Bien. Pero mas te vale que esto no sea una broma de pésimo gusto, Yamato Ishida – dijo Mimi, tomando su mano de nuevo y ambos traspasaron el umbral de la puerta.

Mimi abrió la boca. Aquello parecía ser la otra mitad del ya enorme balcón, pero esta parte no estaba techada con cristal, estaba al aire libre, lo que ocasionaba que la brisa fresca de la tarde le acariciara los cabellos. La vista de la ciudad era preciosa, había dos telescopios en cada esquina del lugar y el suelo estaba cubierto por alfombra, a diferencia del mármol del otro lado, había algunos cojines grandes apoyados al final y aparte de eso todo estaba desierto, pero a decir verdad ¿hacia falta algo más?

Es precioso… tienes tu pequeño observatorio aquí – dijo Mimi caminando hacia uno de los telescopios.

Eso no es todo… - dijo Matt caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta.

¿Qué mas podrías mostrarme? – pregunto Mimi.

Este lugar solía pertenecer a un Astrónomo con amor desmedido hacia los planetarios – dijo Matt.

¿y qué? – pregunto Mimi.

Mira esto – dijo Matt tocando un interruptor con un botón negro.

Al principio no paso nada por lo que Mimi estuvo a punto de mirarlo expectante, pero cuando se dirigía a hacerlo, escucho un ruido leve y sordo. Un techo comenzó a sobresalir de lo que debería ser el final del balcón y cerro completamente el lugar, dejándolo como una burbuja de color negro. Matt presiono otro botón y unas luces comenzaron a rodear el lugar, pero no cualquier tipo de luces, al momento de tocar la superficie negra que ahora era el techo, se convertían en estrellas, constelaciones, que brillaban hermosamente en aquel sitio como si fuera el cielo mismo.

Mimi tenía su boca muy abierta y observaba de manera impactada aquel espectáculo tan hermoso, había visitado planetarios antes, en muchas ocasiones a decir verdad, pero jamás dejaban de asombrarla y abobarla con su belleza.

Gracias a ese Astrónomo, ahora tengo mi planetario particular – dijo Matt con una sonrisa a la chica.

Sí, ya lo veo… - dijo Mimi maravillada.

Mimi y Matt se sentaron en la alfombra con la vista en las constelaciones de luces. Llevaban rato así cuando Mimi bajó la vista de nuevo para pasarla por aquel lugar, así noto algo que se le había pasado por alto.

Tu guitarra esta allí – dijo Mimi.

Ah si… anoche termine una canción aquí – dijo Matt.

¿Cuál?

Se llama… Here without you – dijo Matt sonrojándose, pues anoche había estado recordándola y sin mas había escrito aquella canción.

¿En ingles? – pregunto Mimi arqueando las cejas.

Sí… - dijo Matt.

¿Puedo oírla? – pregunto clavando su dulce mirada en el chico.

Claro… - dijo el imposibilitado de negarse a algo que ella le pidiese.

Genial – soltó Mimi emocionada.

Matt se levanto y volvió con la guitarra, respirando hondo comenzó a afinarla. Luego dio los primeros acordes, para luego comenzar a cantar.

**"**_**A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face**_

_**A thousand lights had made me colder  
and I don't think I can look at this the same"**_

Mimi lo observaba fijamente a los ojos, y el le cantaba sin siquiera pestañar, sabia que aquella podía ser la única oportunidad que tendría para decirle sus sentimientos en la cara, aun cuando ella no lo supiese.

**"_But all the miles had separate_**

_**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_**I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me"**_

Mimi lo observaba y escuchaba atentamente la Hermosa letra de la canción, sentía un nudo en la garganta, como le habría gustado que aquella canción fuera para ella… sentía la vista de Yamato incesante en ella, ella solo quería inclinarse y besarlo. Reprimió este pensamiento con gran rapidez ¿Por qué su corazón tenia que ser tan terco¿Por qué tenia que querer precisamente al único chico que jamás podría tener?

**"**_**The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either way to say hello**_

_**I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go**_

_**I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me"**_

Yamato sentía que aquella canción le curaba y le rompía el alma al mismo tiempo. Estaba cantándole a la chica de sus sueños, a la dueña de sus pensamientos, a su gran amor frustrado, a la que por tanto había intentado olvidar… aunque ahora estaba mas seguro que nunca: Jamás la olvido, y quizás jamás lo haría. Se preguntaba si la chica sabría que aquella canción era solo para ella, si sabia que prácticamente todas sus canciones eran para ella, que todos sus pensamientos eran para ella… que la quería aunque maldiciera día a día a su corazón por hacerlo…

**"**_**Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

_**And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love"**_

Yamato sabia que aquella ultima frase no podía ser mas cerca "Por mas difícil que se ponga todo, nada podrá desaparecer su amor", la chica lo observaba con una expresión bastante neutral, pero el observaba sus ojos, la ventana de su alma y sabia perfectamente que no estaba tan tranquila como quería hacerle creer. Mimi escuchaba las palabras, las analizaba y sentía cada vez mas necesidad de preguntar para quien era la canción… _"No seas tonta, por supuesto que es para Sora"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Era lo más posible, pero la letra no concordaba con ella… ¿o era más bien eso lo que Mimi quería creer?

**"**_**I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me"**_

Yamato terminó la canción y lentamente colocó la guitarra en el suelo, observando aun fijamente a Mimi. Mimi tardó mucho en reaccionar, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar. Finalmente hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para sonreír.

Es una canción muy hermosa… - dijo.

Muchas gracias – dijo Matt, dijo el sonriendo débilmente.

¿Es… para Sora? – preguntó incapaz de contener aquel impulso que era mas fuerte que ella.

Matt tardo bastante en contestar, no podía decirle en su cara que la canción era para ella, pero tampoco podía mentirle y decirle que era para Sora, ni siquiera concordaba la letra. Finalmente negó con la cabeza levantándose.

No, no es para Sora – dijo Matt, estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, como todo buen caballero.

Oh… - dijo Mimi aliviada tomando su mano, él la impulso y se coloco de pie – entonces… ¿Para quién es? – se atrevió a preguntar ella.

Algún día lo sabrás – contestó él.

Vaya que misterioso – dijo Mimi, aunque sonreía.

Será mejor que volvamos a la sala o tu amigo sufrirá un infarto – dijo Matt. Mimi soltó una risa.

Esta bien – acepto y salieron por la puerta secreta de nuevo.

Me dijiste… que sólo Takeru conocía este lugar ¿no? – dijo Mimi.

Así es – dijo Yamato.

¿Por qué?

Porque… porque sí, nunca me he sentido con ganas de compartirlo con nadie mas – dijo Matt.

Vaya… ¿y por qué conmigo sí? – preguntó Mimi.

Mmm… no lo sé, eres otra amante de las estrellas. Tú puedes comprender mi amor por ellas – dijo Matt.

Mimi sonrió, salieron de la terraza y llegaron a la sala de nuevo. Allí estaba Michael sentado en uno de los sofás de cuero con apariencia molesta.

¿Dónde estaban? – pregunto inmediatamente.

En la terraza – dijo Mimi.

No es cierto, yo salí a buscarlos – dijo Michael.

Estábamos allá Michael – dijo Mimi sin ganas de explicar nada mas.

El timbre resonó en el lugar, Matt fue a abrir.

* * *

**Sorry por dejarlo así, peor no tengo mas tiempo, espero les haya gustado, escríbanme pronto.**

**Isabel Black**


End file.
